mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CoinsCP/S9 special story idea
I had a Notepad file where I was writing all this down but then my computer's operating system randomly went "lost" (to the computer) and it won't boot up. Now I have to write this from scratch on my dad's computer. Anyways, the special starts off with the Infernites (S1 and S4 and a few workers who are new BG ones). They own a restaurant just by the Mixopolis Wharf. The Pyrratz manage to launch ice-cold weapons at the restaurant and cause it to freeze down, and they somewhat get away with it. The MCFD are forced to use fire to put out the ice, which confuses them, and once the ice is out, they find that the Infernite workers inside are injured, so they are sent to the hospital, where the Medix take care of them. When the Infernites go back to the restaurant, they see that what was left has been taken down, and that the Pyrratz have docked at the wharf and are advertising their restaurant. Everyone is suspicious of the Pyrratz, however, believing they are responsible for the incident. They are convinced with a musical number the Pyrratz put together -- after the song, everyone is convinced except the Infernites. The Infernites explore the town to look for solutions to their conundrum, and come across a shop headed by BG Wiztastics who are selling magical and mystical items. One of the items is a book containing information about the mysterious Nindjas -- however, it is expensive. Flain is confident, though, so he uses some of the Mucks he was going to use to help them find a new place to live. They climb up one of the largest mountains of the planet and find the Nindjas hiding atop in a dojo. When they ask the Nindjas for their assistance, the Nindjas are not willing to go themselves, but (unfortunately, for a large price) they do allow them to take some of their highly-trained Nixel warriors (matching the Nixels from the sets). Flain, still confident, pays up more of his emergency Mucks. These Nixels attack the Sea Dawg at night, and the action is captured by the Newzer crew. No one finds out the Infernites are responsible yet. The Pyrratz are forced to confess in order to keep the Nixels from completely destroying their restaurant. The Infernites are outed when the MCPD arrive to stop the fight, and both tribes are forced to pay fines for what they've done. Flain finds out he has little money left, but soon finds that there is an empty lot actually within Infernite territory. They originally want to start a new restaurant there, but think about it, and eventually decide that they don't want another full-on business. They create a new place for them and other Infernites: a lounge. The Infernites use the money they make off of the lounge to keep it up. The Pyrratz, meanwhile -- are distressed. Their restaurant is still trashed. The MCFD, who were there to put out a few remaining fires, recommend the Trashoz. While the Trashoz do a good job at first, the Pyrratz get worked up when the restaurant ends up looking a bit too modern... The Infernites head up to the Nindjas' mountain to apologize for using their Nixels for bad. The Nindjas forgive them, but, worried about their location being compromised, they tear down the dojo, and all of the Nindjas there create mixes so they can travel somewhere else to stay. The Infernites and Pyrratz' situations are now resolved. The two tribes are no longer competing, with completely different businesses in each others' hands. Mixopolis is now in a state of happiness again -- but who knows if breaking news will arise again. And who knows if the new King Nixel will find out about Nixels working for the Mixels... Category:Blog posts